dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fallen City
Description The Fallen City contains a large number of houses with narrow alleys and easily-accessible roofs. Bodies of the past inhabitants, and possibly past Arisen and their respective Pawns, litter the streets. This underground city is located on top of a high plateau and one may fall off its edge if not careful. The Fallen City is the last area the player will encounter before reaching the final boss, Daimon, in the Bitterblack Sanctum. Upon the first entry of the area, the city is empty of any enemies, and is instead filled with spirits of Arisen and Pawns lost within Bitterblack Isle. This allows for easy passage to the final arena where you will fight Daimon. From its second playthrough onwards, the Fallen City boasts extremely powerful enemies, which can easily prove fatal given their numbers coupled with terrain that limits maneuverability. As such, one should prepare beforehand prior to crossing the city. If you plan on fighting here be ready to face multiple Living Armors, Thunderwyverns, Eliminators, the Cursed Dragon and possibly even Death-- most of them at the same time. It is possible to run through the city on the roof tops in order to avoid most of the enemies and quickly get to Daimon's door. Overview For story purposes this area is initially abandoned, save for lingering spirits who will vanish after relating their tale. A waterfall just a short distance off feeds the lower cavern area with chilling, if not freezing water. Interestingly enough, there is no blood in the water if an unfortunate individual falls; the Brine is not present in the Fallen City. The village is inhabited by monsters, spirits and the dead. If one reads Ashe's Account via the Monument of Remembrance, he describes his ruined village. Olra also states that the Arisen that called this place into existence is no more-- which means Ashe's memories form this final area. Enemies First playthrough (Pre-Daimon): none (unless the Bitterblack Sanctum is entered and exited without fighting Daimon). If the Arisen enters the Bitterblack Sanctum and walks back out without fighting Daimon, then * Strigoi (x 4) * Corrupted Pawns (x 12, four Warriors, four Rangers, four Sorcerers). The Corrupted Sorcerers can cast High Maelstrom and the Corrupted Rangers will use Great Gamble, which are both typically lethal. High Maelstrom has a distinctive color to its casting sigil and Great Gamble has a distinctive sound effect when charging, so watch and listen for them carefully. Try to pick off the Corrupted Pawns from afar, beyond their visual range. * Cursed Dragon * Death. Even if a Cursed Dragon appears and is defeated, Death may still spawn if the Arisen enters and exits the Rift Stone (near the Bitterblack Sanctum entrance) or if the Arisen enters and exits the Bitterblack Sanctum without fighting Daimon. Entering and exiting the Bitterblack Sanctum is necessary in order for the Fallen City chests to re-spawn in Pre-Daimon Bitterblack Isle. Second playthrough (Post-Daimon) : *Living Armor *Eliminators *Wyvern *Thunderwyvern *A Cursed Dragon can spawn immediately after the Wyvern pair are killed. *Death. Even if a Cursed Dragon appears and is defeated, Death may still spawn if the Arisen enters and exits the Rift Stone (near the Bitterblack Sanctum entrance) or if the Arisen enters and exits the Bitterblack Sanctum without fighting Daimon. *If the player stays in the Fallen City long enough, Death and the Cursed Dragon will continue to appear, alternating, one at a time. The Fallen City (Post-Daimon) has two possible monster spawn groups: #Eight Eliminators will spawn around the City area, two spellcasting Wyverns and three Living Armor guard the bridge leading to the Bitterblack Sanctum. #Three Living Armor spawn in the city area (one on the stairs near mining spot #2, one near chest #21, and one near chest #5), a Thunderwyvern roosts near chest #15 and three Eliminators guard the bridge to the Bitterblack Sanctum. Related Quests *The Wages of Death IV *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot Possible Chest loot, refer to map: All loot listed is both Pre-Daimon and Post-Daimon unless otherwise specifically noted as Post-Daimon only. *'Chest #01' **Cockatrice Liquor **Harspud Sauce **Steel Nut Salve *'Chest #02' **Auspicious Incense ** Fiendish Essence **Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal ** Jewel of Summoning ** Godly Analeptic (Post-Daimon) ** Vivifying Incense (Post-Daimon) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) ** Surging Light Tome (Post-Daimon) ** Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #03' **Panacea **Rancid Bait Meat ** Conqueror's Periapt ** Demon's Periapt *'Chest #04' **Panacea **Demon's Periapt ** Monk's Periapt (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #05' **Throwblast **Rift Cluster *'Chest #06' **Balmy Incense ** Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #07' **Rancid Bait Meat **Conqueror's Periapt **Rift Bicrystal *'Chest #08' **Vivifying Incense ** Lordly Tonic **Fiendish Essence **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Cluster ** Godly Analeptic (Post-Daimon?) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #09' **Liftstone **Fiendish Extract **Decade-Dried Harspud *'Chest #10' **Liftstone **Perfect Rift Crystal **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #11' **Cockatrice Liquor **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal **Vivifying Incense **Godly Analeptic **Jewel of Summoning **Surging Light Tome **Steel Nut Salve **Harspud Sauce *'Chest #12' **Monk's Periapt **Conqueror's Periapt **Demon's Periapt **Rancid Bait Meat **Panacea *'Chest #13' **Balmy Incense **Perfect Rift Crystal ** Rift Polycrystal **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Pre and Post-Daimon) *'Chest #14' **Rift Polycrystal ** Balmy Incense *'Chest #15' **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #16' **Sour Ambrosial Meat **Moldy Pumpkin **Giant Rank Fish **Goldbean Grind **Decoction of Bandlily *'Chest #17' **Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal ** Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) ** Jewel of Summoning ** Jewel of Antilight **Godly Analeptic (Post-Daimon) ** Auspicious Incense ** Vivifying Incense **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon?) *'Chest #18' **Rift Bicrystal **Golden Talisman **Martyr's Talisman *'Chest #19' **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon, common) **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon, uncommon) **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon, uncommon) ** Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Pre-Daimon, rare) **Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon, common) ** Perfect Rift Crystal (Post-Daimon, uncommon) ** Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 (Post-Daimon, rare) *'Chest #20' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) **Surging Light Tome **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal (rare) **Rift Cluster **Auspicious Incense ** Godly Analeptic **Lordly Tonic **Fiendish Essence **Vivifying Incense *'Chest #21' **Conqueror's Periapt **Monk's Periapt **Demon's Periapt **Panacea **Rancid Bait Meat Quest Items: *Macabre Sculpture x2 (check map) *Moonbeam Gem (check map) Can be gathered: *Pyrepipe *Nightfall Cresset *Lunanise *Wakestone *Decaying Grimoire *Month-Dried Harspud *Sour Ambrosial Meat *Ceramic Jug *Pumpkin *Giant Rotten Fish *Moldy Carrot *Brick Can be mined from Ore Deposits: *Rubicite *Diamond *Moonstone Points of Interest * On the roof next to Chest 19 will be a Wakestone on a dead body, this will re-spawn every seven game days (Pre- and Post-Daimon). * Destroying the crates next to chest #20 can yield 10,000 G. * Destroying the crates at the bottom of the staircase of chest #4 can yield 3,500 G or an Animistic Robe. Notes *The chests WILL re-spawn every few days Pre-Daimon, but the Arisen must enter the Sanctum and immediately exit. The Arisen should not fight Daimon if they wish to remain in the easier Pre-Daimon version of BBI (once the Arisen kills Daimon's first form, the only way to get back to Pre-Daimon BBI is to kill the Seneschal and begin NewGame+). *Upon exiting the Sanctum back to the Fallen City, the city will be populated by about 20 Corrupted Pawns, 3 Strigoi, and possibly even Cursed Dragon or Death. Every time the Fallen City is visited from here Pre-Daimon, the Arisen must re-fight this same enemy group to get to the re-spawned chests. However, if the Arisen never exits back out of the Sanctum to the Fallen City, these chests will not re-spawn and the Corrupt Pawns and Strigoi groups will never appear. * Barroch states that you and he both wander about the imaginary world of your "host", which is, as Olra also states, Daimon. With these two comments from both characters, it is implied that this area, The Fallen City, is indeed where Ashe was initially from as it is a portion of his ruined village afore he was made an Arisen-- although the Fallen City is much darker and far more sinister in accordance with Daimon's state of mind. *The Epitaph, near Olra, also speaks of Ashe's home and village being destroyed. Category:Dark Arisen: Locations